Tepi Jembatan
by kaorinin
Summary: Mereka dilingkupi sebuah jembatan besar tak berujung. Yang melelahkan jika ingin dilewati, yang menguras tenaga jika ingin ditakluki. Mereka berdiam di tepi, sebuah sisi aman yang menenangkan. Tapi selama ini, tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang merelakan diri pergi meninggalkan sisi aman masing-masing./An AiRuki fanfiction/AU, warning inside./Mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo's

**Warning:** Ini adalah fic ringan (sangat ringan, bahkan?) bertimeline AU, di mana Aizen dan Rukia menjadi senior-junior di sekolah mereka. Crack-ending. Karena saya memilih harus berakhir seperti itu. Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

**Tepi Jembatan © kaorinin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, _ohayou_..."

"_Ohayou_, Kuchiki-san..."

Dua kalimat itu selalu mengiringi pagi Rukia dan juga Aizen. Tak ada kata lebih yang diucapkan. Semua datar apa adanya. Walau senyum manis mengintip dari balik sudut bibir keduanya, tapi mereka tidak pernah berniat untuk berbicara lebih.

Pagi ini juga begitu, setelah mengucap kedua kalimat sakral tersebut mereka akan berselisihan jalan. Menyongsong matahari pagi di tempat yang berbeda. Aizen berlalu ke barat, Rukia akan pergi ke timur.

Tidak ada genggaman tangan hangat yang mungkin menyatukan langkah mereka. Meski seringkali kedua sisi tangan mereka akan bersentuhan.

Mereka dilingkupi sebuah jembatan besar tak berujung. Yang melelahkan jika ingin dilewati, yang menguras tenaga jika ingin ditakluki. Mereka berdiam di tepi, sebuah sisi aman yang menenangkan, menatap dan mengira-ngira seperti apa ujung seberang jembatan selama ini, tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang merelakan diri pergi meninggalkan sisi aman masing-masing.

.

.

.

Aizen jatuh di dunia yang berbeda. Sama sekali ia belum kenal. Sama sekali ia belum antisipasi kehadirannya. Aizen jatuh di dunia Rukia, gadis mungil juniornya di sekolah.

Tidak ada yang spesial hari itu. Hanya hujan... dan angin yang berembus keras. Payung-payung tak berpemilik yang tertinggal di sisi koridor pun sudah melayang entah ke mana. Tak ada lagi jejak sepatu berkeliaran, hanya tinggal Aizen yang bersusah payah membuka payung tuanya.

Tapi mata Aizen pun tidak luput dari seorang gadis kecil berjas hujan dengan rambut dikuncir pita merah sedang berjongkok di sebuah saluran pembuangan air. Tangannya yang juga mungil berusaha dengan keras mengangkat penutup saluran tersebut—yang normalnya sangat sulit dibuka. Berkali-kali gadis itu gagal dan hampir menyerah. Tapi ia kerahkan sekali lagi kekuatannya dan ia tumpukan pada kedua lengannya.

Tidak ada yang menyuruh Aizen untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Jika ia mau, dengan mudahnya ia bisa melewati gadis kecil itu begitu saja. Tapi entah mengapa, yang saat itu Aizen lakukan adalah berjongkok dan menatapnya.

Gadis itu sadar kini ia tidak lagi sendiri. Ia tengadahkan kepalanya sedikit. Hanya untuk menyadari ada seorang pria berpayung hitam yang sedang menatapnya balik. Gadis itu mengerti dengan tatapan Aizen yang berkata, "Ada apa?"

"Kunciku jatuh,"

Dan dengan dua jawaban itu Aizen mengerti apa yang sedari tadi gadis ini lakukan. Ia menyerahkan payung hitamnya pada gadis itu, menyuruhnya untuk memegangnya. Meski dengan tatapan bingung, tapi akhirnya gadis itu menuruti perintah Aizen juga.

Aizen menggulung lengan kemeja sekolahnya, dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk membuka penutup saluran pembuangan tersebut. Hanya dibutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk membuka penutup tersebut dan mengambil sebuah kunci berwarna kuning keemasan dengan sebuah gantungan berbentuk kelinci dengan mata komikal.

"Ini," Aizen menyerahkan kunci itu pada gadis di sebelahnya. Beruntung air dalam saluran pembuangan itu belum terlalu menggenang tinggi, sehingga kunci tersebut masih belum terletak terlalu dasar.

Yang Aizen perhatikan beberapa detik setelahnya bukanlah hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur mereka—setelah Aizen menyerahkan kunci tadi pada gadis itu, ia tidak sengaja melepaskan genggaman pada payungnya untuk menerima dan memeluk kunci itu. Bukan betapa dinginnya rintik-rintik hujan yang menembus kulit kepala dan helai seragamnya. Bukan angin kencang yang membuat badannya tanpa sadar menggigil pelan.

Tapi senyum itu... senyum yang ditunjukkan gadis itu. Betapa Aizen sangat menikmati setiap detik yang ada hanya untuk senyum itu.

Dan ketika gadis itu sadar apa yang telah terjadi, ia buru-buru mengambil payung yang terjatuh di sisinya tadi dan memayungi Aizen. Wajahnya yang khawatir membuat parasnya semakin menarik. Aizen baru sadar kalau iris mata gadis itu berwarna violet...

"_Gomen nasai_, seharusnya aku tadi tidak terlalu bersemangat dan melepas genggamanku pada payungmu..." ujarnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya berkali-kali. Khawatir Aizen menggigil kedinginan, gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya. Sebuah handuk kecil berwarna violet dengan inisial KR di tepi kanan.

Tidak ada yang menduga aliran-aliran listrik yang menyerbu sel-sel reseptor dalam tubuh Aizen. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa ia akan berjongkok kaku dalam hujan sederas ini. Ketika gadis itu menyorongkan tangannya mengusap setiap rintik hujan di tiap inci wajah Aizen. Dengan handuk kecil berwarna violet itu...

Maka hujan dan anginlah yang berseteru untuk menyaksikan tiap detik dan menit yang mereka persembahkan.

Aizen tidak pernah menduga ia akan jatuh secepat ini.

.

.

.

"Ah, Aizen-_senpai_..."

Aizen menyunggingkan senyum begitu Rukia menyapanya. Mereka bertemu dalam sebuah pameran kesenian bertemakan kelinci bermata komikal yang menjadi gantungan kunci Rukia.

Semua yang mengenal Rukia tahu kalau gadis itu sangat tergila-gila dengan tokoh kelinci satu ini. Tidak ada yang bisa melarang Rukia untuk kesukaannya yang satu ini—meski seluruh dunia bersatu membelotnya.

Dan semua orang yang mengenal Aizen juga tahu kalau Aizen tidak ada ketertarikan apapun dengan tokoh kelinci tersebut. Mengenal namanya saja tidak.

Tapi yang mereka tahu, mereka berjalan bersebelahan mengiringi tiap sudut pameran itu sambil tertawa dan bercanda. Dan tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana lembutnya senyum mereka berdua malam itu.

.

.

.

"Kuchiki-san?" Aizen membetulkan letak kacamatanya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas. Ya, ia tidak salah lagi. Kuchiki Rukia sedang duduk di barisan pertama dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?" tanya Aizen ketika jarak mereka sudah lebih dekat.

Rukia tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja untuk membela kelasku! Kelasku akan bertanding melawan kelas senpai sore ini."

"Ah..." Aizen mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum dan memberi tanda bahwa ia harus segera kembali ke lapangan.

Rukia mengangguk. Selepas wajah itu membelakangi dan tergantikan oleh punggungnya, rona merah menjalar halus di kedua pipi Rukia.

"Bodoh, seharusnya ia tahu aku berada di pihak mana."

Dan memang hanya Rukia yang tahu, seberapa kencang teriakannya setiap Aizen berhasil mencetak skor kemenangan.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih merepotkan bagi Aizen dibanding harus pergi pagi-pagi buta di tengah udara bersalju untuk membawakan sekotak kue dan sebuah hadiah kecil di kantung jinsnya.

Hari itu tanggal 14 Januari, hari ulang tahun Rukia.

"_Tanjoubi omedettou!_" teriaknya kencang begitu melihat ekspresi Rukia yang kaget ketika membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. Aizen dengan pakaian tebal dan rapat menutupi seluruh tubuhnya juga dengan syal berlapis yang ia gantungkan di lehernya.

Apalagi ketika Rukia melihat sekotak kue berukuran sedang dengan lilin di atasnya. Pelupuknya sudah tergenang, sebentar lagi ia tidak akan kuat untuk menanggung air matanya. Tapi Aizen menggeleng pelan, ia menyuruh Rukia untuk menutup mata dan membuat permohonan dulu, baru setelah itu ia bisa menangis gembira sambil meniup lilin ini.

Dan Rukia pun melakukannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Aizen syukuri lebih dalam lagi selain melihat wajah bahagia Rukia ketika ia memejamkan matanya.

Dan tidak ada lagi yang Aizen ingin lakukan hari itu selain menghapus air mata dari pipi Rukia ketika ia selesai mengalungkan hadiah kecil pemberiannya. Sebuah kalung berbandul kelinci bermata komikal favorit Rukia. Yang sudah lama ia persiapkan.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang berubah.

Meski mereka tahu semua ini sudah tidak terarah.

Tidak ada yang maju... untuk mengambil resiko mengorbankan diri menyeberangi jembatan tersebut.

Karena mereka berpikir, untuk bertahan bersama-sama di tepi. Mengamati...

...setiap detik dan menit yang mereka pertaruhkan untuk mengobati rasa kesepian di hati mereka.

Mengamati... dan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Karena mereka lebih memilih untuk mengorbankan diri mereka demi yang satunya hidup bahagia. Menjaga keseimbangan jembatan tersebut...

Dan selama tidak ada yang menyeberang... biarlah mereka tetap di tepi.

...menikmati semunya kebahagian mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

**END.**

* * *

**A/N:** Kenapa saya kalau muncul fic-nya ngga lagi lain romantis atau angst ya... *timpuk diri sendiri*

Merayakan hari ulang tahun saya... dan merayakan liburan saya (iya, saya baru libur gara-gara SP ;_;) iseng bikin fic ini. Niatnya hanya ingin menjelaskan peristiwa ulang tahun si gadis tokoh utama saja secara detail. Ngga tau malah keterusan bikin seperti ini.

FYI, tadinya saya mau pake Aizen-Hina, tapi di tengah jalan saya kok malah berpikir kalau Rukia yang lebih cocok.

Hehehe... fic ini sebenernya temanya sederhana. Angsty-friendzone. Maju salah... mundur juga salah. Terlalu sulit untuk mengambil segala resiko yang ada. (kenapa malah jadi curhat...)

Oke! Terima kasih untuk **If I Die Young - The Band Perry** yang udah nemenin saya bikin fic ini ^^. Berminat review? :D


End file.
